slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirmanse
"Hi. Feel free to make yourself useful. Oh, wait. You can't." Sirmanse is a sabertooth tiger/rabbit/human/shark hybrid created in an illegal lab experiment. She has almost no empathy, loving to be a jerk, especially to people who can't defend themselves. She can, for some reason, eat and digest any metal without any bad effects. She also has 2 forms, SSR (Sabertooth Shark Rabbit) and human. Appearance In SSR form, she is a large grey shark with saber fangs and bunny ears. Her eye in this form has black "whites" and red color with no pupils, and is a long, thin slit. In Human form she has slightly greyish white skin, and lighter white on the front of her neck, her chest, and her belly. She is flat-chested. She keeps her eye coloration, rabbit ears, and teeth in this form. She wears a yellow jacket and jeans. She still has shark teeth and sabertooth fangs, rabbit ears, and a rabbit tail in this form. Her swords are identical silver sabers with the hand-covering-things that pirate swords have. She wears a shark tooth on a string around her neck. She has short, spiky-ish, messy, very dark brown hair Personality She has almost no sense of empathy, and so is a huge jerk. She has never had a crush, and probably never will. She is a vicious bully, and loves to bully people who can't defend themselves. She is very intelligent, and actually enjoys learning things. She does not have or want friends. She has no home, and is a wanderer, always looking for someone to be mean to. Backstory She is the product of an illegal gene splicing experiment. She was created when scientists combined the genes for the fangs of an ancient Sabertooth Tiger, the ears of a black rabbit, the body and teeth of a shark, and the intellect and diet of a human. They also added some unidentified genes from an unknown source, which gave her magical abilities. She also has a few vulture stomach genes added in, which gave her intensely powerful stomach acid that can kill any diseases she ingests, causing her to be able to eat rotten food. She can also somehow eat any metal without any ill effects. Eating metal boosts her defense and strength. She grew up in the lab, with scientists doing experiments on her. They taught her human language, and tried to put her with other sharks her size and age, but she would bite and hurt them, and they put her in isolation except for the scientists who would teach her and do tests. She actually enjoyed her life, until the local government found out about the experiments, and shut it down. When the government came, she used her abilities to escape, and started living an amphibious lifestyle. One day, deep under the ocean, she found a cave. In that cave was a crystal. She touched the crystal, and it transported her to a cave in the Indigo Quarry, all the way out in the Far, Far Range. She has lived on that planet ever since. Now, about her soul. Due to the way the scientists engineered her, she had no soul. Her soul is where most of her magical abilities come from. Her soul is the soul of a dragon from an alternate dimension. In this dimension, most important things (Like black holes, planets, stars, the universe itself, even the nature of each planet) each have a dragon to represent them. But this dragon had been destroyed and banished from this universe by the others. It wandered for millennia at past the speed of light, searching for somewhere to hide. It destroyed people, homes, planets, stars. It destroyed solar systems, galaxies, even entire universes. But without a body, it could not regenerate its power, though it had immense reserves of it due to the rage it felt. But eventually, those reserves ran low. The dragon wandered for a little while longer, unable to attack for the fear that it would use up the last of its energy and cease to exist. It found Earth, found Sirmanse. By then, the dragon had only enough energy to join with a host, which it did, reluctantly. But because the newly-named Sirmanse used the last of its power to do that, Sirmance had no memories, and now only has this page as reference. (BREAK THE 4TH WALL YEAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!) Sometimes, when she gets mad, she remembers her past, and then forgets it all later. She remembers what she said, but not what she was thinking. Relations Primordia: Too calm. She isn't funny 'cuz she won't freak out. Emma: Slightly amusing, cries easily, funny when I hurt 9 and Nine. Probably hilarious if you hurt Psycho. Psycho: This guy? He's hilarious!! Heheh, if I even hint that I MIGHT hurt Emma, well... He freaks out! Hahaha! Squidy: Eh. Nine: He is funny, I guess... I wonder, if I captured 9 and tortured him... 9: A good way to hurt Nine. Doesn't count as a living thing, and so, does not matter. Ms. Superrainbowsparkle: KILL IT NOW!!!! KILL IT WITH FIRE! BANISH IT'S SOUL FROM THIS UNIVERSE! NOT EVEN NINE DESERVES TO DEAL WITH THIS FREAK!!! *realizes something* WAIT... Maybe I can send her as a present to someone I hate. Better keep that in mind. Silver: Pipsqueak Glass Desert Freak! (Silver: You'd better watch your back. In other words, A N G E R Y) (Sirmanse: >:P) Abilities Thirsty for Rage She gets stronger with other people's anger; as others get madder, her Defense and Attack rise. Physical Ability She can breath underwater and on land, eat rotten food, and hear extremely well. Rage When she gets angry, her stats go up a LOT. Flight For some reason, she can fly (basically swim through the air). Sucker for Pain She gets stronger the less health she has left. Dual Swords In human form, she can summon two swords, which she can swing at a rate of about 10 slashes per second (Each at 5 per second) (4th) Wall Breaker She knows about, can see, and can break the 4th wall. She does this a lot, actually. Black Hole She can create what is basically a black hole. Whatever it sucks in she absorbs, making her stronger. Living things boost her stats more than inanimate objects, as well as giving her their abilities. Living things that get sucked in are destroyed, so DON'T get sucked in. Strength Drain She can paralyze anything she touches and drain its strength, making her stronger. She can't move while draining strength, making her vulnerable, though once she actually uses this, attacking her probably won't do much. Megaslam Dive Bomb She flies into the sky, charges up for a few seconds - then slams down too fast to see, causing an explosion and a shockwave where she lands. The shockwave doesn't actually do damage, while the explosion does moderate damage with large amounts of knockback, while getting hit by the actual Megaslam does insane amounts of damage and stuns for a long time. Raging Bladewhirl When she is in human form with her swords out, she can create a whirlwind of slicing energy blades. These blades do not stunlock or have knockback. They deal damage every time one hits. Their base damage is low, but every consecutive hit does twice the amount of the last. After each blade hits it disappears. Adrenaline She can up her sword speed from 10 slashes per second to 30 slashes per second for 10 seconds. This has a long cooldown. Gravity She can use gravity like telekinesis. This cannot crush things, but can hold people and objects in place and lift VERY heavy objects. Crap Tons of Other Abilities that I Won't List There are a lot of them... Current Info Groups: None Roleplays: None yet! Kill/Deaths: 1/0 Trivia * Before I added human to her genes, she was going to be called Sirse, or SRS. I added Man to Sirse, making it Sirmanse. True story. * Sirmanse's SSR form was originally SRS, until I found out about Superrainbowsparkle... when I found out... I changed it cuz Superrainbowsparkle is WEIRD!!!! * Sermance was created so that she would either get along with Squidy well and they would become the closest two demented abominations could get to being friends, or they would hate each other and there would be fried demon squid rings and Sirmance fillets all over this universe. ** She was NOT, however, created to be shipped with Squidy. As I said before, I will never encourage shipping them. I also don't really like the Squidy x Monnet ships. * The dragon she once was is the dragon of the supermassive Black Hole Sagittarius A, who would sound familiar if you had seen what I will make if I had made it yet. Astralla is the mother (dragons create their children, they don't have biological children, so dragons either have a mother or a father, never both) of his (yes, Sagittarius A is male, or was before Sermance) mother, who was the dragon of the star that went supernova to create him. Minor star dragons are the incarnations of single stars, and when they die they create either a less powerful dwarf star, or a more powerful black hole, so both dwarf star dragons and black hole dragons never know their parents. They only know Astralla, the great dragon of all the stars. (Sagittarius A is stronger than Astralla, as Astralla is only as powerful as the greatest star that ever lived, and Sigittarius A sucks his/her enemies' strength to make herself stronger.) Gallery No images yet!Category:Female Category:Non-Human Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages